Something She Would Never Forget
by jessinamaca
Summary: You knew how much this would hurt me, and you still did it! You knew that that I would die inside! Nothing is more important to me than her, and you knew that! I love her more than I love my life. And you tried to take that away from me! ONESHOT


"Pansy, you don't want to do this." She held her hand out, trying to reason with the mad woman pointing her wand straight at Hermione.

"You see, that's where you're wrong. I used to hear constantly from my parents, 'How can you let that mudblood be better than you?' Well let me tell you. No more. For once," She snarled, "I will come out one top."

"This isn't a competition Pansy. It never was." Pansy just threw her head back and laughed maniacally. She began to circle Hermione, still pointing the wand straight at her heart. Hermione's breath grew ragged.

"There you go. Wrong again. Everything with you is a competition," She spat. "And you always won. But not today. Today, I kill you.

"Tomorrow, I'm taking your husband."

Hermione's eyes popped open in understanding. "Is that what this is about? Pansy, I'm sorry, but he was never yours. You're going to have to get over it."

"Aren't you supposed to always be right? He _was_ mine. Until you came along and worked your magic on him. What did you do, eh? Did you slip something into his drink? Hex him during the night? Because there is no way that he would fall in love with a mudblood like you on his own free will."

"But he did Pansy, and you have to accept that."

"Not for long. Pretty soon, you'll be out of the picture, and everything will be as it should!" With those last words, she muttered a curse and Hermione was blasted back. Pansy blew the tip of her wand and laughed at Hermione's strewn body. She stepped over the body on the ground and made her way to the inform the ministry of this 'tragic occurrence'.

The next day, Pansy knocked on the mansion door. Draco answered, looking disheveled, unshaved, and hung over. Pansy immediately circled her arms around him, patting his back. He pushed her away suddenly.

"Draco, honey, I know you're upset. But you have to move on." He down at her and she saw pure hatred shining through his eyes. Her mouth formed an 'o' as she stared in shock.

"Did you really think I wouldn't find out?" He spoke harshly, his voice raspy. She blinked in confusion. "Don't act so dumb. Really. I thought you were smarter than that." He suddenly grabbed her wrists, gripping them tightly. She yelped in protest. "Did you really think that I wouldn't find out that you tried to fucking kill my wife?" He screamed.

She closed her eyes in fear. He chuckled but never let go of her wrists. They began to burn. She tried to rip from his grasp, but he held firm. "Oh yes, I know. I know all about this. Did you really think that even if she died, I would ever love you?"

"You would have realized that it was really me you loved and not her." She spoke softly. This caused his head to go back in loud laughter.

"You knew how much this would hurt me, and you still did it! You knew that that I would die inside!" He screamed. She shrank back. "Nothing is more important to me than her, and you knew that! I love her more than I love my life, more than I have ever loved anyone before. And you tried to take that away from me."

"I didn't-"

"You did!" He yelled. She flinched as he let go of her wrists. "You tried to take away the only thing that gave me a reason to live, a reason to hope. You don't even understand. And here you are, thinking that you could comfort me, after what you did. Well, Pansy Parkinson," He spat, "I never want to see you again."

"You don't mean that." She cried. Tears slipped down her cheeks. "You love me."

"I think this time you're the one that's wrong, Pansy darling." She couldn't look. She didn't have to. She knew that voice. Her body went rigid and cold as Draco left her to rush to the woman on the stairs.

The woman Pansy killed last night.

"Honey, you shouldn't be out of bed." He reprimanded. Pansy watched as he hugged her ever so gently, hardly believing it was the same man who had just held her wrists so tightly not a moment before. Hermione smiled softly.

"Don't worry so much. Besides, I wanted to see my 'killer' face to face." Pansy knew she was going to get it. Every thought she had about her and Draco was suddenly a distant memory.

Now she only feared for her life.

Hermione took the staircase one step at a time, her hand gliding over the railing. She smiled gently. "I knew you would come. After all, he is the reason you tried to kill me. I just didn't think it would be this soon. Have you no respect for the dead?" Pansy didn't answer and Hermione just kept smiling. She finally faced Pansy.

"To bad your plan did work out, now did it?" Pansy couldn't take it anymore, she raised her hand to strike, but Draco was there before she could. He held her arm tightly.

"If you ever think about touching her again, I will kill you." He held his position, glaring at Pansy through his cold, steel eyes. A hand came up and rested on his arm.

"Draco, darling. Let's be rational. Let the poor girl go." He slowly lowered his arm, but not before giving a warning glance to Pansy. She cowered in fear. "Before I toss your ass out of my house, I want you to know something."

"What could I possibly want to know from you?" Pansy spat viciously. Draco glared.

"Last night, you may not have succeeded in killing me, but you did succeed in something else." Pansy looked up quizzically. "You killed my child." Draco's hand closed up in a fist. "I just want you to know, that I will hate you for the rest of my life. You took away the most precious thing from me, and I will never forgive you for it.

"I hope you can live with that on your conscious." Hermione turned to Draco and together, the glared icily at her, before turning and walking into the family room. Pansy began to cry as she let herself out into the rain that was now pouring down. She felt no remorse for what she did. She prevented a halfblood from being brought into this world. But nothing could save her from the heartache she was feeling now. She saw the way Draco looked at Hermione while she cried. It was pure love.

And that was something she would never forget.

**This popped into my head. I felt like writing, but didn't want to start on another chapter of Remembering the Enemy. I hope you liked this one. I totally went along with it. I let the story take me. It didn't start out as Hermione being pregnant, but as things progressed, she was. It's really hard to explain. Please review!**


End file.
